


Head over heels

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Keith's lost an entire Saturday to detention because Iverson is jerk. What better way to get revenge than a practical joke?from the prompt "Shiro getting caught up in Keith pranking Iverson"





	Head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fluffy prompt fill to get me out of the slump I was in. It mostly worked! Anyway, have some slapstick sheith shenanigans. 
> 
> I originally posted this to tumblr and AO3 barfed everywhere trying to post it here, so hopefully this works.

It wasn’t the first time Keith had been caught after hours in the simulator and it wouldn’t be the last. It was, however, the first time he’d gotten detention for it. Something about repeatedly disobeying orders and insubordination… or something. That was why Keith found himself spending his Saturday morning in the intro classroom with a few other cadets being supervised by Commander Iverson. He’d finished his little remaining homework less than an hour into his punishment and he was beyond bored.

 

Staring out the window had helped for all of 10 seconds; there was only so much desert he could stand to stare at before it drove him mad with longing for his bike and the open road. Doodling in his notebook had occupied his time for a little while. Iverson had taken his phone so he couldn’t look up a reference, but he was pretty sure he’d captured the likeness of his subject as much as any pencil could. Daydreaming about Shiro while staring absent-mindedly at his sketch had filled in the remaining few hours until lunch.

 

At 11:30 the rest of the cadets were dismissed, but instead of letting Keith go, Iverson dropped a plastic wrapped peanut butter sandwich on his desk. “You’re not done here, cadet. You’re gonna sit in that chair until you learn some respect! Is that clear?” Keith used every ounce of self-control in his body to not roll his eyes and tell Iverson not to hold his breath. He could smell the stale coffee on Iverson’s mouth as he leaned over Keith’s desk, invading his personal space, waiting for him to answer. He thought again of Shiro and gritted his teeth. “Yes. Sir.” Iverson glared and nodded towards the sandwich. “I’ll be back in 20 minutes, cadet. Eat your lunch.”

 

Keith unwrapped the sandwich and brought it to his mouth as Iverson walked through the door. As soon as it shut behind him, Keith dropped it, slid out of his chair, and made his way to the desk at the front of his room. As usual, Iverson was too busy shouting in his students’ faces to be concerned with data security; the computer was unlocked and open to his desktop. Keith smirked as he took a screenshot and set it as the wallpaper. Hiding all of the icons was only another few clicks. In less than a minute, he’d found a way to amuse himself for the rest of the afternoon.

 

He choked down his sandwich in a few bites and tossed the plastic wrap in the trash. When Iverson walked in, Keith tried his best not to smirk into the open copy of the introductory flight manual he had open and was pretending to study. He’d already practically memorized the thing, but he wanted to at least look like he was doing something productive so Iverson didn’t have a reason to yell at him anymore. After a brief glare in Keith’s direction, Iverson made his way to his own desk and tried to open his email.

 

He clicked again, but nothing happened.

 

He grumbled under his breath and clicked furiously at various points on the desktop. Keith held the book up in front of his face to hide his smile and bit his lip to keep himself from bursting into laughter. Iverson swore quietly and picked up the phone. “Get down to the intro classroom, pronto! My computer is busted!” Keith’s smile abruptly fell from his face. If Iverson had just called one of the IT goons down there, they’d rat him out for sure. Hopefully that would just garner him another Saturday detention, but Iverson seemed especially angry today, so there really was no telling. He ruminated on it for a few minutes, trying to decide whether or not to offer to help when Shiro stepped into the classroom.

 

Keith’s day instantly brightened. Not just because Shiro was gorgeous and distracting and he’d been so soul-crushingly bored all day and looking at Shiro’s soft embarrassed smile was like an ice cold drink of water after being out in the hot desert sun all day, but also because Shiro would never expose his prank to Iverson. He walked up behind Iverson and cleared his throat. “What seems to be the problem, sir?” Keith stared unabashedly as Shiro leaned up against the desk.

 

“I can’t open anything! It’s all broken!” Iverson groused, showing Shiro his attempts to open various programs. Shiro’s eyes flitted up to Keith’s and widened. He mouthed  _ did you?  _ and shook his head at Keith’s guilty nod. Shiro cleared his throat. “I uh, I’ve seen this before, sir. It’s a… it’s a virus.” Iverson glared up at Shiro from where he stood. “Aren’t we supposed to have the best antivirus software in the world? How did this happen?” Shiro’s face turned bright red. He’d never been very good at lying.

 

“Well, sometimes these things just happen, sir. I can take care of this for you, but I’ll need to take your computer to Dr. Holt’s lab to be sure it’s really cleaned up.” Shiro swallowed hard. Matt could switch the icons back on and make up some tech mumbo-jumbo to get Iverson to leave them alone, no problem. As long as Iverson bought it enough to hand the computer over. Keith squirmed in his seat. “Dr. Holt is in Star City on a no-contact op right now, Shirogane, how is his lab going to help?” Iverson’s voice boomed even louder as he got more frustrated.

 

Shiro let out a shaky breath. “I meant Dr. Holt the younger, sir. Uh, Matt?” Iverson scoffed. “That little brat? Don’t call him doctor.” Iverson grunted, crossing his arms as he looked down at his computer. Shiro cleared his throat and made an unimpressed face. “Well he did just complete his doctorate program. Uh, sir.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as Iverson stared him down. “Alright, alright. Get out of here.” Iverson said, anger deflating.

 

Shiro grabbed the computer and hurried from the room, and shot Keith an unimpressed glare on his way out.  

 

Iverson finally let Keith out of detention at 4, and after a quick stop to drop his books off in his own room, he headed straight for Shiro’s. The door was unlocked, as it usually was, and Keith slipped inside quietly. Shiro had his headphones in and didn’t hear as Keith slid up behind him and placed a soft kiss to his neck. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s chest and rested his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, rubbing their cheeks together.

 

Shiro laughed and tossed his headphones onto the desk. He craned his neck at an awkward angle and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips. “You know, I was planning on being mad at you for that stunt you pulled today.” He tried to sound serious, but he could tell he missed the mark by leaps and bounds. It was hard to be angry with Keith draped across his back and smiling at him like he hung the moon. He sighed and Keith laughed. “I’m sorry, but Iverson had it coming! Thanks for bailing me out. Matt, too.” Keith’s cheek tinged pink with guilt.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky Matt thought it was so funny. You owe me.” He teased. Keith’s eyes took on a mischievous glint. “I owe you, huh?” He said, backing up to spin Shiro’s chair around. It was Shiro’s turn to blush as Keith climbed onto his lap. The chair rocked dangerously as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and leaned in to bump their noses together. Shiro somehow managed to clench his core and grab the desk to stabilize them even as he found himself utterly distracted by the intensity of Keith’s gaze.

 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” He whispered low, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. He followed it with another along his jaw, and another, and another, until he was nibbling at the lobe of Shiro’s ear. “Keith…” He breathed out, placing his hands on the small of Keith’s back. His splayed fingers could touch each other even with the heels of his palms at Keith’s sides and the feeling never failed to get his heart racing. Keith pressed a soft kiss to his ear. “Does this make it better?” His sultry whisper had Shiro groaning his name again.

 

“That’s not really an answer, ‘Kashi.” Keith murmured, punctuating his sentence with a lazy roll of his hips. The sensation was too much for Shiro to handle passively and he answered by pulling Keith further into his lap and rolling his hips up, hard. Keith gasped and leaned forward, pressing their chests together as he panted. Shiro’s grip on his lower back loosened suddenly as they lurched backward, but not quickly enough to keep them from spilling backwards as the chair toppled over from their combined weight.

 

After a shocked moment of blinking at each other in confusion from their heap on the floor, they laughed so hard their stomachs ached and tears slid down their cheeks. “Guess that means you… fell for me.” Shiro wheezed out in between laughs. “Head over heels. Dork.” Keith replied with a wide grin and kiss to his forehead.

  
  
  



End file.
